Doodle Sheet
by NewVoice
Summary: Chad went snooping somewhere where he souldn't have. When he finds something of Sonny's he gets and unexpected surprise. ONESHOT! CHANNY!


**A/N I was bored and was doodling on a piece of paper while reading fanfiction. This is a product of very little sleep in the last 2 or 3 days.**

**Disclaimer: As much as i love Sterling Kinght, unfortunatly i don't own him OR Sonny with A Chance :(**

_(Chad's thoughts)_

* * *

Doodle Sheet

* * *

Chad was sneaking around the set of So Random! again. Sonny had taken his script for the new episode of Mackenzie Falls. Well…he didn't know that she had taken it but it was very probable. He creaked open the door of Sonny and Tawni's dressing room and peered inside. No one was there. Opening the door wider he walked in and switched on the light. Quickly Chad walked to Sonny's side of the room.

"Now if I were a stolen script where would I be?" He murmured to himself as he looked around her vanity stand. There was some girly stuff, a menu for some take-out places, a picture of Sonny at what seemed to be a farm, and a stack of papers.

"I knew she took it!" Chad picked up the stack of papers and looked through them. He frowned. It wasn't his script; just a bunch of random doodles Sonny must have drawn.

"Interesting." He checked his watch. So Random! shouldn't be done filming for at least another 20 minutes. Sitting down on the couch he flipped through the doodle stack again to see what Sonny had on her mind recently. There were some sun's (_Typical), _cows (_that's odd),_ flowers (_girly)_, random lyrics from songs that he knew, and some hearts with scribblesbeside them._(I wonder what was there)_

Chad held the papers with the hearts up to the light to see if he could make out what was crossed out. All he could make out was a "C". _(C as in Chad?)_ He checked his watch and realized that the cast of Chuckle City would be back any minute. Taking one of the sheets of paper he went out of the room as fast as possible, forgetting to put the papers in their original place and to turn off the light.

When he was back in the safety of stage 2 he crashed into Portlyn.

"Chad there you are!" She exclaimed in a relived voice, "filming was just about to start. Where were you?"

"I was umm…looking for my script." Chad replied hiding the piece of paper behind his back.

"Oh it was in the cafeteria, you must have left it there. Now come on! We have to go shoot our big good-bye scene!" Portlyn grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the set. For someone so small she sure was strong.

* * *

**Back at So Random!**

Sonny and Tawni walked towards their dressing room talking about their latest sketch, which according to Marshall had gone perfectly.

"I think it might be better if Nico was more…" Sonny started but when she opened the door she stopped. Someone had been into their room while they were gone. The light was on and it looked like someone had been through Sonny's area.

"What's wrong?" Tawni asked, obviously not remembering how they had left the room earlier.

"Someone was in here. And they went through my stuff!" Sonny rushed over to see if anything was missing. Nothing of value was there in the first place…but still it was an invasion of privacy! Everything was in place except for…

"Where are my doodle pages?!" Sonny asked realizing that the stack of paper's she had left on the corner of the vanity were gone.

"Relax Sonny. They're right over there on the table." Tawni said from her mirror as she reapplied some lip-gloss. Sonny walked over to her paper's wondering how on earth they got there. Looking through them she realized the one that she had written one of her favorite lyrics on was missing…it was also the one where the name she had tried to cross out wasn't completely gone yet.

"Oh no." Sonny said in a small voice. Who ever had that paper was sure to find out that it had "Chad" and "CDC" written on it. This was not good.

"Who would take a piece of paper?" Sonny asked mostly to herself as she flopped down on the couch.

"I bet it was Chad Dylan Pooper. He'd probably come in here and steal our things as a lame way to annoy us, well most likely only you." Tawni said as she finished re-brushing her hair. Sonny jumped up. This was not good.

"I really hope you're not right!" She called to Tawni as she raced out of the room.

* * *

**Chad's dressing room**

Chad was sitting on his couch with his eyes closed. He had just had to shoot the same scene about 10 times because Portlyn couldn't get her lines right.

"Stupid Portlyn. No one is allowed to give Chad Dylan Cooper this much of a headache." He mumbled to himself. It had been such a stressful day that Chad had completely forgotten about the piece of paper, which was folded inside of his pocket, he had taken from Sonny's room earlier. Just as Chad was about to fall asleep someone started banging on the door.

"If it's not something that includes me becoming a huge star so I don't have to work with second-rate actresses go AWAY!" Chad called to the door's direction. Instead of answering whoever it was just knocked again, just not as loudly as the first time.

"Fine! Come in! Just stop knocking!" Chad heard the door open and someone walk in. Still being to lazy to open his eyes, Chad started talking to the unknown person. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well…I'm Sonny Monroe and I want to know why you were in my dressing room!?!" Chad immediately opened his eyes to the sound of a pissed of Sonny. She looked mad.

"How did you…I was never in your room!" Chad yelled the last part. There was no way he was admitting to being in there.

"Whatever Chad. Just give me back the piece of paper you took." Sonny held out her hand expecting Chad to just give in. But of coarse nothing was ever simple with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Fine. I went in your room and took that stupid piece of paper. What's so important about it anyway? It's just some doodles…or does this have something to do with the scratched out name beside the hearts?" Chad asked the So Random star with a knowing smirk. Sonny looked panicked for a moment. But then her expression changed to a defeated look.

"Alright Chad. Since you most likely already figured out whose name was on that paper you should be expecting this." Before Chad could do or say anything Sonny step forward, learned up, and pressed her lips to his. The world seemed to be non-existent outside of the two of them at that moment. They didn't care that their shows hated each other, or that they themselves supposedly hated each other, all that mattered was at that moment Sonny Monroe was kissing Chad Dylan Cooper and that he was kissing her back.

When they broke apart reality came crashing back down on them.

"Wow…Umm…Sonny to be honest I forgot I even had the sheet of paper before you came in here and asked for it. I never saw the name that was on it." Chad said taking a step back from Sonny.

"Oh…well…forget it then…lets just pre-tend this never happened…I'll just go now…" Sonny was blushing furiously and was turning to run out of the room before she could embarrass herself anymore when Chad caught her arm.

"Just because I wasn't expecting it didn't mean I didn't like it." He told her pulling her close. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Something inside of Chad clicked. He realized that he, Chad Dylan Cooper star of Mackenzie Falls, was head over heels in love with Sonny Monroe. Bringing his hand up to stroke her face he looked deeper into her eyes and softly spoke;

"I love you Sonny." Her eyes opened up in shock. The moment would have been perfect if Chad would have stopped there but…

"I love you Sonny. But your hearts look like one side on them are deflated."

* * *

**A/N What ya think? Reviews are loved.**


End file.
